A Good Day
by whutnot
Summary: A little Teresa/Irene oneshot for Valentine's Day. Fluffy.


She suppressed a smile as she felt the familiar aura heading her way down the path. Teresa did not need to know just how happy Irene was to see her. It would just go to her head. So the Number Two warrior of the Organization set her face into an impassive and neutral mask. In just a few moments, Teresa's blond head was visible, and Ilena could already see the huge grin on her face.

"Irene!" Teresa called, quickening her pace. Irene could no longer keep the smile off her own face. She opened her arms as Teresa drew close, closing her eyes and sighing deeply when Teresa stepped into the embrace. The stood like that for several minutes. It had been over three months since they had seen each other. Three months, one week, and four days. Irene could have recited it down to the minute, but she thought that might be a little excessive.

"I missed you, Teresa," she said quietly into the blond waves, pressing her face into the crook of Teresa's neck. She felt Teresa's hand come up to caress her hair.

"Me, too," she whispered. "It was torture, how they kept me so close to them for so long." Irene pulled back enough so that she could place a kiss on Teresa's lips. Teresa returned it with fervor, placing her hands on either side of Irene's face and deepening the kiss. When they pulled apart, both breathless, Teresa smiled widely, her eyes sparkling. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Irene said, a light blush creeping across her face. "How long?" Teresa's smile faded instantly.

"Only two days."

"That's all?" Irene tried very hard not to sound too disappointed. She knew it was not Teresa's fault at all, but part of her still resented the Number One and her duties. Duties that Teresa had not even wanted, but that Irene had pushed her to fulfill. If she was really honest, Irene resented herself. If only she had let Teresa keep being lazy and not performing up to standards. Then, it would have been so much easier for them to meet. She shook her head slightly to clear it. No use dwelling on 'what ifs.' Better to focus on the here and now.

"I'm afraid so." Teresa stiffened, obviously preparing for a verbal attack. The guilt flooded Irene. Was she really so quick to lash out that Teresa was already guarding against it? Teresa could not help when her assignments were no more than Irene could. Teresa was just responsible for the most challenging territory, and her services were needed more often than Irene's. She did her best to get away, but it was not always possible. Irene reminded herself of that as often as she could, but sometimes it was hard to remember.

"It's okay," she said. "I understand." She let her fingers dance across Teresa's cheek in what she hoped was a soothing gesture. Teresa's hand soon covered hers.

"Let's not dwell on that," Teresa suggested. "We have two days. Let's make the most of that, okay?"

"Alright." Irene leaned forward so that their foreheads were touching. "What did you have in mind?" Teresa grinned mischievously.

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Hmm. Could it be that you want to practice sparring?"

"Close, but no," Teresa said.

"Take your armor to a blacksmith?"

"You're getting colder."

"Fishing?"

Teresa rolled her eyes. "You're really terrible at this."

"Then spell it out for me."

"How about I act it out instead?" Teresa captured Irene's lips again, wrapping her arms tightly around the slimmer woman's waist, pulling her close. Irene grinned into the kiss, her own arms circling Teresa's neck. She knew they should probably move out of the path, but she could not get her body to work right because one of Teresa's hands had left her waist and was sliding up her stomach. Irene gasped as the hand brushed her breast.

"Teresa," she groaned, tilting her head back and arching her chest forward into the hand. She knew that Teresa would be smirking triumphantly even though she could not see it. "Please."

"Please what?" Teresa asked, placing her lips against the sliver of exposed skin under Irene's jaw.

"Gods, you know what!" Irene said impatiently.

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

Irene growled and turned the tabled, turning them around and roughly pushing Teresa's back against a tree trunk before unclasping Teresa's pauldrons and tossing them carelessly to the side along with her cape.

"Oh, it's going to be like this, then?" Teresa said teasingly. Instead of answering, Irene took off her own armor and cape. Once they were on the ground, she reached down to undo Teresa waist guards. The blond bit back a moan as Irene's fingers ghosted up her inner thighs, carefully avoiding the place she needed them most. "Please, love."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to be more specific," Irene mocked, grinning at Teresa indignant look.

"Irene!"

"Teresa?"

"Please! Touch me!"

"I am touching you," Irene said innocently.

"Okay, I get your point. Playing dumb is not amusing. I won't do it anymore."

When Irene still did not move her hands to where Teresa wanted them, the Number One groaned in frustration. "Irene! Please!" Irene was always surprised by how quickly Teresa resorted to begging and pleading. It was not something she would have guessed of Teresa, who was always so strong and stoic in the presence of others. But all it took were a few touches from Irene, and Teresa lost all dignity.

"If you insist," Irene said casually, letting her hand rise up in between Teresa's thighs and press against her center. Teresa whimpered and bit down on her lip, letting her hips thrust forward lightly.

"Gods, Irene," she breathed. "It's been much too long." Irene ignored Teresa's protests as she withdrew her hand. She needed it to finish undressing the other woman. Soon, both their uniforms were on the ground, leaving them naked. Irene spared no time in pressing her body firmly against Teresa's, both moaning at the contact. She let her hand trail down to grasp Teresa's hip tightly, keeping their bodies touching while she nibbled along Teresa's neck.

Somehow, and Irene did not realize how it happened, they ended up on the ground with Irene straddling Teresa. She had long since forgotten that they were in full view of anyone passing by. It was a seldom travelled road, but Irene rarely took risks like that. She found it difficult to think straight with Teresa's hands skimming over her.

"Well well, look what we have here."

Irene yelped and fell off Teresa at the voice, looking behind her to see Noel standing in the path with her arms folded and her brow raised. She reached blindly for her clothes, trying to cover herself while Teresa groaned and let her head fall back against the ground, heedless of her nudity.

"Gods, Noel," she grumbled. "You have the shittiest timing."

"That's a matter of opinion," the shorter warrior retorted. Irene tried very hard to still her heart-rate, reminding herself that Noel would not report them to the Organization. She and Sophia had already come upon Irene and Teresa in a similarly compromising position.

"You must be stalking us," Teresa continued, handing Irene her clothes. "That's the second time you've interrupted what was promising to be a very fruitful endeavor."

Noel scoffed, tossing her head. "You're just lucky it was me and not someone else who found you. I swear, is there anywhere you two won't do it?" Irene's blush deepened and she could feel the heat coming off her face.

"We're not picky," Teresa said, shrugging. She looked over at Irene. "Love, don't put all those clothes back on. Not when I worked so hard to take them off." Irene glared at her and defiantly pulled her shirt over her head, feeling much more confident now that her body was no longer exposed.

"I'll do what I like," she snapped, as if this was all Teresa's fault. Noel giggled and Irene threw her a glare as well, which the shorter woman simply brushed off. Teresa sighed and began to dress.

"Thanks, Noel, for ruining the mood."

"Not my fault. You should be more careful."

"That's rich. Getting a lecture from you, of all people." Teresa let out a laugh.

"Let it go, Teresa," Irene hissed, wanted to keep the situation from escalating. She knew that Noel was still angry with Teresa for the last time they had been together. Teresa had assaulted Sophia for some perceived advance on Irene, and Noel had tried to take on the much more powerful warrior with predictable results. "Let's just move on." Irene kept her voice firm.

"Fine," Teresa grumbled. She scooped up her armor and headed down the path with one last sneer at Noel.

"Give Sophia my regards," Irene said before following Teresa.

"Yeah, sure," Noel replied, heading the opposite direction. Irene waited until she was out of ear shot before tossing her armor into the woods and spinning Teresa around, kissing her fully. Teresa let out a small 'oh' into Irene's mouth and dropped her own cargo in surprise.

"You didn't think I would let her ruin this, did you?" Irene asked as she pulled back for breath.

"Kinda, yeah," Teresa admitted, smiling broadly now. "Glad to see I was mistaken."

"Although, I do think we should at least move into the trees," Irene said. "No need to be interrupted again."

"Point taken." Teresa said. She gathered her armor again and placed it next to where Irene's had landed. Together, they moved farther into the trees until they could not be seen from the path. They spent the next two hours doing things that would later make Irene blush, trying and failing to stay quiet so as not to attract attention. Their luck held, however, and no more travelers passed down the path.

Irene let herself relax into Teresa's embrace as the other woman stroked her hair.

"I love you, little Quicksword," Teresa said quietly after a while, leaning her head down to place a gentle kiss atop Irene's hair.

"I love you, too, my Number One," Irene replied quietly. She turned her face into Teresa's neck, kissing the juncture of her jaw. "Today was a good day."

"Yes, it was," Teresa agreed. "A very good day." Irene made a sound of contentment before closing her eyes and letting herself drift off to sleep.

A very good day indeed.


End file.
